


A Different Type of Starter

by President_Tranos



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: (Nice), 69 (Sex Position), A little more Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Author finally uploads something, Author needs to get a Life, Author needs to get a gf (or bf), Camping, Creampie, EVEN MORE desperate comedy attempts in tags, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Legendary pokemon decides a good old-fashioned 69 will help, OC fails at catching pokemon, OC pretty much breaks down, Pizza time, Vaginal Sex, literally has a legendary pokemon walk right up to him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/President_Tranos/pseuds/President_Tranos
Summary: Owen is a Pokemon Trainer camping out in the forest, looking for his first partner. He hopes to catch a Pokemon, but also just wants a friend. Fortunately for him, he may get more than he bargained for....(NOTE: All characters ARE 18 or older. NO I do NOT own Pokemon (as much as I wish). And yes, I have no idea what I'm doing)
Kudos: 7





	A Different Type of Starter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Guess who's back? Sorry about the wait ladies and gents, my motivation made like my dad and disappeared on me for a while there. But, unlike my dad, it's back now! I even wrote a story to prove it! Hope you enjoy!

Owen zipped the tent closed, and stepped back to gauge his work. He sighed wearily. It had taken a lot longer to set it all up, especially with him being low on energy. 

He had spent the entire day looking for a good place to rest before finally finding the perfect spot. A low outcropping of rock jutted out into the river, bending into a crooked half-circle from erosion. His tent and other equipment fit perfectly within its confines, however, with room to spare. Using a match, he managed to start a good fire on some kindling that he had gathered during his hike. He sat down on a large, worn boulder, transfixing his gaze on the heavens above.

Owen always had a fascination for how naturally beautiful the Earth could be at times. The Sun was setting, covering the clouds with a light pink color that could never be recreated in exactly the same way. The once light-blue sky was darkening, and becoming almost purple, contrasting against the pink clouds dotting the sky. It was just so… serene… and beautiful to witness. Eventually, he had to tear his eyes away. Yawning, he put out the fire, rubbed his eyes, and crawled into his tent. He was barely able to wrap himself in his sleeping bag before his eyes closed by themselves, leaving him to sleep peacefully in the quiet night.

Virizion stepped carefully over the small twigs and roots of the large trees surrounding her. She didn’t know why, but her instincts told her to be especially quiet, even though she would have nothing to fear if she had to fight. She was a legendary Pokemon after all, right? Using the half-moon’s light, she could see many other Pokemon settling in for the night. A nocturnal Hoothoot twisted its head around to stare at her. She smiled and nodded at the owl, who ruffled its feathers nervously before flapping its wings and flying off deeper into the forest. Virizion tilted her head questioningly.

Her instincts, while still telling her to be as quiet as possible, didn’t detect anything unusual or out of place. Acting cautiously nonetheless, she wandered down to the river. Its constant, yet soft flow soothed her, and she knelt down to drink from it. Using her eyes to scan the environment, she swore that she saw a small orange glow pulsing from an outcropping of rock ahead of her. Curiosity got the better of her, and she decided to investigate it.

Getting closer to it, she discovered that the orange glow was from the dying embers of a campfire. She was in a human encampment! Her mind immediately went haywire. There could be traps or other humans just waiting to snatch her away from her beloved home. A pair of swords appeared above her head and clashed together, the sound of their steel ringing clearly throughout the silent riverbank. She heard stirring from the small shelter, and a soft orange glow illuminated a humanoid shadow inside. Fortunately, she sensed that it was alone, and decided to hide just in time. A portion of the front unzipped and flapped open. Tired blue eyes peered out with dark circles under them. One arm reached out from it, holding the orange light, and let its light wash over the small camp. Virizion felt the light pass safely over her hiding spot and then go out a moment later. She heard rustling from within, and then silence.

Daring to raise her head, she studied the shelter. Her ears picked up the sounds of light snoring, causing her to let out a breath that she didn’t know she was holding. What was it doing here? Was it here for her? She didn’t know. She stood up and silently stepped over to a more comfortable spot, she had made up her mind. She would not let this human out of her sight until she knew what its intentions were.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Sun was high overhead when Owen’s eyes opened. When he noticed it, he mentally cursed himself. What was he doing, letting himself hear noises in the middle of the night? Now he couldn’t get a head start on catching his first Pokemon! He knew it was dangerous without a partner, but he was smart and had bought repels beforehand. Oh well, no time like the present. He threw on a fresh change of clothes, ate a small nutrition bar, then grabbed a belt with a few brand-new pokeballs on it. Today was the day he would finally be a real trainer! He would finally have a friend, or more than one, if he was lucky enough! Allowing a smile to brighten his expression, he shouldered his explorer’s pack and set off into the forest, completely unaware of the silent presence tracking his every step.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was only when the sky had eventually darkened once more, and Owen was forced to pull out his lantern, that he realized that the day was now over. He stared dumbfounded at the empty pokeballs on his belt, then cried out in rage, tearing it off, and throwing it to the ground. Not bothering to look where he was going, he let his feet carry him, tears streaming down his sunburned face. He had tried his best to catch something, a Caterpie, Butterfree, Oddish, anything! But no! Either they saw him coming a mile away, or there were no Pokemon whatsoever in this whole forest! He collapsed to the ground, sobs escaping his throat, and tears falling. He had never felt so rejected, so ashamed, so…alone……

How could he even call himself a trainer if he couldn’t catch a damn Metapod!? What was he even doing out here for Arceus’ sake!? He could already feel the eyes of his family staring at him, filled with pity and contempt. He curled into a ball on the grass, unable to think of anything else besides his embarrassing failure. He couldn’t even ask his friends how they did it, he didn’t have any. If he didn’t have a human friend, why would he expect a Pokemon to be one? He obviously wasn’t worth approaching or knowing! Arceus forbid he ever have a girlfriend either!

A twig snapped, jolting him abruptly out of his emotional breakdown. His expression instantly focused as he glanced all around him. He was not in familiar territory and he knew it. The forest was now pitch-black outside of a small area lit by his lantern. He couldn’t hear anything except for a soft breeze whispering through the tall, dark trees. He pulled a repel from his pack, but didn’t use it just in case he was imagining things again. All of his muscles were tense with anticipation.

“Who’s there?” he called out in a voice that was hoarse from sobbing. “I don’t have any Pokemon to battle with pal, so you’re just going to have to find someone else’s money to take!”

He could hear footsteps now, light and soft on the grass floor. It sounded almost inhuman, so he raised the repel and took a defensive stance.

“Whatever’s out there, don’t try anything! I will use this if I have to!”

The footsteps paused. His heart was racing in his chest, and his entire body shook. The footsteps continued. 

He swung around to finally see what it was, and gasped in shock. I-It was Virizion?!? The repel dropped from his hands and he fell back. It stared at him with a cold gaze. Owen tried to push himself away from it, but his back was against a tree. He instinctively raised his arms over his head. 

“No! Please! I’m sorry! Whatever I did, I’m sorry!”

It cried out sternly, causing him to freeze in place. He closed his eyes, and prepared for the end. Virizion then leaned forward, touching its forehead against Owen’s. 

*There, now speak human!*

He opened his eyes and gasped. Did the legendary Pokemon just speak to him?

“Y-You’re….talking!”

It sighed, shaking its head in tired frustration.

*Yes little human, you have such excellent powers of observation! Now, why are you here?*

He couldn’t answer. Virizion’s voice was just so...unexpected. It threw him entirely off-guard. Was...was it a girl?

“Why am I here? W-Well uhhh….to catch a Pokemon, I guess?”

*AHA! I knew it!*

Her feminine tones confirmed Owen’s suspicion. Virizion swiftly shifted her body into an aggressive stance.

*I will not let you take me, or any other Pokemon from this forest!*

“W-Woah! I’m sorry! I’ll leave right now and never come back!” He responded, tears streaming down his face once more.

She snorted in disgust. *I cannot believe you humans think only of capturing and abusing Pokemon for your own gain! I will not tolerate yet another! Leave now, and never return!*

He managed to get to his feet, whimpering. “U-Umm...actually….I didn’t want a Pokemon for t-that reason!....I-”

*Stop sniveling like a child and spit it out!* her voice commanded.

“I just wanted a friend!” he cried in terror.

Virizion’s expression softened slightly upon hearing this, and she relaxed her stance.

*You...what?*

“Please! I didn’t intend to hurt anything or anyone! I just....I just didn’t want to be so...alone!” Owen sobbed, feeling more ashamed than he had ever been before in his life. She gazed intently into his eyes, and saw that beneath his shame, he was telling the truth. She blinked, struggling to process it all.

*If that’s really why you’re here, I suppose that would explain why these are all empty…* she turned around, showing his belt with its pokeballs, resting on her back.

He eyed it angrily. “Yeah, like that thing helped sooo much!”

She stayed silent, not quite knowing what to say. Owen, on the other hand, couldn’t help but continue to stare at her. His eyes trailed down her perfectly round figure. Her gorgeous red eyes, her lush belly, her wide hips.... He felt a dangerously familiar feeling build in his stomach and then travel down to a place he knew all too well. Blushing, he tried to casually turn himself away from her without raising suspicion, but failed to do so.

*Why do you not face me?* she asked with a hint of suspicion.

“Uhh....well, t-the thing is..” he stammered.

She firmly stepped over to him. *I ask that you look upon me when I am speaking to you!*

Sighing, he obeyed. “I tried to warn you…”

She let out an involuntary gasp. He was....like that...now? What would have caused this? Surely not...herself? She stamped at the ground in annoyance from her own naivety. Owen’s face was as crimson as a cluster of Cheri berries. Hers threatened to mimic it, so she stepped back and lowered her head apologetically. 

*I..I must apologize. I would not have forced you to….well...you understand. Again, I must apologize for-* She continued her embarrassed apology, rambling on about how disgraceful she had been and such. Owen wasn’t paying too much attention to her however, he was focused on trying to explain this to himself. He cut her off in the middle of her sentence.

“I-I’m sorry! I think it's just...s-stress! Yeah, stress! I haven’t exactly...taken care of myself and all. Been focused on trying to catch a Pokemon and all…”

Virizion nodded. *I see…*

There was a heavy and awkward silence between them for some time.

Owen cleared his throat and made eye contact with her. He boldly decided to venture a question. “Do...legendaries have...stress too?”

She froze. Her mind began whirling with all sorts of different thoughts. Just what exactly did he mean? Did he seriously just ask her that? How was she supposed to respond? Then, before she could stop herself, she felt the words escape her mouth.

*Yes, actually. More often than I anticipate.*

She immediately clamped her jaw shut. What in the world was she doing? Why was she being honest with him? Owen’s blush grew redder as he processed her answer.

“O-Oh..so you do understand…”

Virizion didn’t respond, instead letting her eyes roam up and down his body. He actually wasn’t that bad...for a human. His body was sweaty with all of the exercise he had been doing. She could smell it in the air. Her nostrils also detected an unknown, yet almost familiar scent. Was that...his arousal? She felt a sudden warmth surge throughout her body. Her instincts now told her to sate this warmth, which had begun to spread down to her crotch. Oh Arceus! Was she...becoming aroused as well?

She let her eyes glance at his member. It was bigger than she had expected, pulsing and throbbing with apparent need. Virizion felt her instincts screaming at her, begging her to mate with him at any cost. Her entire body now visibly shook. Owen felt her gaze at his length, and he could see her mind racing behind her eyes. He was so tempted to say something, anything, that would push her over the edge. But his conscience spoke louder than his instincts. He shuffled nervously. 

“A-Are you ok Virizion?”

Her eyes bored directly into his once more. They were half-lidded, and looked at him as though they were sizing him up. He could’ve sworn he heard a faint dripping sound somewhere.

*I...can’t…*

Before she even finished her own sentence, she threw herself against him. He let out a surprised yelp, and fell back on the ground. Already her head was nestled directly in his groin, desperately trying to get rid of the fabric between her and her prize. Groaning in pent-up frustration, she used Leaf Blade, swiftly cutting through his jeans and finally freeing his rock-hard cock. He moaned lustily as he felt her tongue lick his tip, a bead of pre trickled down his shaft. She closed her eyes, focusing on his taste, letting it rest on her tongue as she continued her licks. His musk emanated so strongly that she could almost see it in the air. She then stopped licking and buried her nose in his swollen balls, inhaling more and more of his scent. 

Grinning mischievously at him, she stood up, swung her backside over him, and then knelt down once more. Her wet slit was now pressing against Owen’s lips, giving him a taste of her juices. He hesitantly prodded at her with his tongue, nervously trying not to upset her. She cried out in euphoria. His tongue, while obviously new to this, still felt amazing against her. She decided to return the favor, dipping her head back down to his length and letting it probe its way into her throat. This caused him to moan directly against her, sending vibrations deep into her slick folds. She mimicked his moans, sending vibrations of her own down his massive, fleshy tool. It was like a feedback loop of pleasure for the both of them, neither wanting to break it except to breathe.

It did not take long at all for them to feel their climaxes threatening to burst out of them. No warnings were given, not that she minded, as huge spurts of semen pumped directly down her warm throat. He in turn let her nectar splash onto him, rewarding him for his hard work. They both let their partner’s juices collect on their tongues, tasting them, and wanting more.

Owen was the first to break away, gasping for air. Virizion pulled away and opened her mouth, showing remnants of his seed, before audibly swallowing. He stared at her in disbelief, he couldn’t believe his luck. A legendary Pokemon! Having sex with him! Swallowing his seed! How often does that happen? She giggled at his flabbergasted expression.

*If you enjoyed that, then you’re going to love this!*

She stood up, panting with lust, and trotted over to a better spot. She then lowered her upper body to the ground, with her luscious backside in the air. She swayed it back and forth teasingly, giggling in her soft feminine voice. 

*You can use either hole. So which one will you choose, my adorable little mate?*

Owen felt his softening member immediately harden from the sight of her presenting herself to him. Did he really get to choose which one he wanted?

“I-I...don’t have much experience with this...how about just vaginal?”

Virizion nodded, still swaying her hips enticingly. He moved to his position behind her, and then gently thrust into her warm, plump butt. Both of them gasped. The grass-and-fighting-type massaged his cock so well that he almost came again right there and then. Fortunately, he was able to hold himself back. As for her, she could never have guessed how his length would rub against every bump and ridge in her moist tunnel. They were clearly made for each other.

He started to thrust deeper into her, each time hitting a special spot that forced her over the edge. She could not stop the tidal wave of nectar that flowed out from her swollen need, coating his lower body, and flooding the ground beneath them. No other male could ever hope to do this to her. Acting on pure, primal instinct now, she threw her exquisite hips against him with each thrust, sending him deeper than ever before. He loved how she moaned so cutely, and how he was able to make her cum so hard with each movement of his lower body. More than that, he loved the simple fact that she was willing to do this with him. He felt so appreciated and honored that she would even consider him as a worthy mate. Arceus help him if he wasn’t going to try his best to live up to her expectations.

The two lovers continued their romp, loving how they felt with one another, never wanting it to end. Owen soon felt his orgasm building up within him again. Luckily, he was able to warn her this time.

“I-I’m gonna!...”

She nodded frantically. *Inside!...Please!...*

With one final thrust, he shoved himself into her as hard as he could. He cried out in ecstasy, feeling his sperm shoot out of him and into her womb. Her own cry of pure bliss rang throughout the darkened forest, filling the night sky with the sounds of relief. Virizion felt his creamy seed fill her womb, warming her insides like nothing else could. She then collapsed on the ground, with him still inside of her. There they both rested, snuggled against each other, their faces outlined in the moonlight. He put a gentle, caring hand on her head. She moved her head to his, giving him a tender kiss on the lips.  
Eventually, they had to break the kiss for air.

“I love you so much Virizion!” Owen whispered softly into her ears. She smiled at him warmly.

*And I love you as well, my handsome mate.*

Her smile then faded. She looked up at him with concern.

“Was I….your first?”

He nodded. “Yup! Did I do good for my first time?”

Her smile returned. *You did very well indeed. Not many could have filled me as you have.*

To emphasize her point, she gestured for him to lay a hand on her belly. He did so, and was surprised by how full it was. He did that?

“W-Wait, aren’t you going to get pregnant then?”

She shook her head sadly. *Unfortunately, no. I have always wondered what it would be like to have a child however.*

She started to cry quietly, tears dripping onto the grass below. He moved his hand to her face, gently wiping the tears away, and laying a soft kiss on her head.

“Hey hey… It’s completely fine. I still love you!”

She sniffed. *Really?...*

“Really. It doesn’t bother me that you can’t have kids. Nothing could ever make me leave your side.”

She nuzzled his cheek affectionately. *Thank you. I am glad to hear that you will stay with me, no matter what will happen in the future.*

Virizion fell asleep in his embrace, snoring cutely, and sounding content. Owen again couldn’t believe his luck. He had finally done it.

He had made a friend.

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY! Another story out there for all to read! I'm still getting used to posting here, so please excuse any major mistakes I make. I hope you all enjoyed! Tranos out!


End file.
